


God, the way he bites and tongues that cigarette...

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, curious pubescent Law, long tongue runs in the Donquixote genes, the CoraLaw feels are strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Cora-san has an oral fixation.Law has a Cora-san fixation.





	God, the way he bites and tongues that cigarette...

**Author's Note:**

> This installment goes waaay back into the series' timeline, even before "Soundproof", back when teen Law was still silently crushing on Cora-san and decided to do something about it.

 

Fresh Fifteen

Law is no longer the little runt who could duck and scurry between people's legs. He now proudly stands almost as tall as the average adult (and should surpass men's standard height in a few more years).

He is growing up fast, and so is his sexual desire.

Lately, he's beginning to notice certain things that usually wouldn't have interested him, like the budding curve of Baby 5's breasts, or the two protruding lines of muscle that start behind each end of Doffy's jaw and meet at the center of his collarbones. However, the person who has become the center of Law's attention is the one physically and socially closest to him -- his mentor Cora-san.

Cora-san always smokes with the cigarette clamped between grit teeth, lips peeled back so as to not smudge his lipstick.

When he wants to switch sides, he'd swipe the filter end inside his mouth with his tongue, similar to steering a boat's rudder. Left to right. Right to left. Easy. Fluid.

If he wants to speak without plucking the cigarette from his perfectly straight pearlies, that same tongue would simply shove the white stick to one corner of his mouth.

These habits and corporeal features that Law used to not give a damn as a kid are now making his heart beat quicker and his breath a little heavier every time he thinks of such things alone in his room, lanky wrist flicking rhythmically as he brings himself to completion.

With all the medical knowledge that he possess, Law knows well what's happening. Puberty, erotic thoughts, new-found libido, and all that jazz, but just because he's aware of all his carnal urges doesn't mean that he can avoid them. He undergoes this stage like any other boy, though with the advantage of realizing exactly what his body is going through including how to suitably sate his needs. Discreetly, of course.

 

Sweet Sixteen

The Family is having a roundtable discussion about their finalized plan to takeover Dressrosa. Beneath the furry rim of his hat, Law furtively watches Cora-san literally _fondle_ a bubblegum flavored lollipop with his tongue, apple-red lips held back as always.

Through the space between Cora-san's teeth, Law catches glimpses of the tongue licking away lazily at the hard candy. The teen nibbles the inside of his lower lip and digs his nails into his palm while he imagines how it would feel to have that nimble appendage caress his own skin in the same manner.

Then Cora-san secures the lollipop between the upper and lower molars behind his canines and bites down _._ Cracks split the round ball of sugar into shards before the whole thing breaks into smaller pieces, which are swept by Cora-san's tongue inside his mouth.

"--seem like no match for us. Ain't that right, Law? Ne, Law? ...Did he doze off?"

Trebol's inquisitive drawl shatters Law's reverie. He feigns clearing his throat to give himself a couple more seconds to answer. What the hell are they talking about again? Ah, right, the security forts looking over the piers.

"Y-Yes. I scanned the entire perimeter and found only normal cannonballs and rifles. No sign of any seastone weaponry. We'll be able to take them down without much of a fuss."

"Sweet. This is gonna be a walk in the park," comments Senor Pink, and the spotlight shifts from Law to other members who pitch in their opinion. Pulling his hat low to hide his eyes again, Law doesn't miss the way Cora-san's lips curve up in a subtle snicker.

Once they overthrow King Riku, the misled locals arrange a celebration to toast their new ruler and his entourage.

While the dynamic ones prance around here and there to boast about their so-called heroic deeds, the taciturn duo, i.e. Law and Cora-san, opt to sit at a secluded table.

A waiter drops by with a tray of assorted drinks. Law chooses a tankard of beer. Cora-san picks up what the waiter calls Blueberry Mojito, some sort of pinkish liquor with blueberries and floating ice cubes.

After taking a sip of the fancy drink, the blond shakes his glass in an attempt to move the drowned fruit pieces upward but can't due to the ice blocking the way.

What he does next makes Law's jaw drop.

Holding the glass near his lips, Cora-san's tongue snakes into the ice, shoveling through until it can curl around some blueberries, then scoops them back into his mouth. After Cora-san gulps the fruits down, his long tongue darts back all the way to the bottom of the glass. Imaginary visions of that tongue toying with certain parts of Law's own anatomy flash before his eyes.

"Why on earth are you making that face?" Cora-san asks him with an amused chuckle as he chews his berries. Oh, damn, Law's been caught staring, and so blatantly nonetheless.

"I... I, uhh-"

"It's my tongue, right?"

Law twiddles the handle of his tankard.

"No, well, _yes..."_

 _"_ That's why I don't flaunt it about like Doffy does. He's fine with people gawking at his tongue. Not me, though. Too freaky."

So it's a genetic trait, and a rather kinky one to boot.

"I don't think your tongue's freaky. It’s actually kind of..."

_Come on, Trafalgar D. Water Law. You've done more arduous shit than confessing that you're obsessed with the guy's goddamn tongue. Say it!_

"...sexy."

The blond’s eyebrow quirks up upon hearing the young surgeon's opinion.

"Really? So you like it when I do this?"

And Cora-san's devilish tongue dives into his Blueberry Mojito once more, the clear cocktail glass allowing Law to see it wiggle. His pulse skyrockets as he sputters some words along the lines _oh yeah, that's just, **wow**_ **.**

Cora-san snickers at the teen's incoherent reply.

"You're thinking of dirty stuff, aren't you, boy?" the handsome male asks, letting his tongue hang out. His hooded gaze makes Law understand the true meaning of 'bedroom eyes'. The latter only manages to blush more furiously, causing his mentor to guffaw in glee until he chokes on a blueberry. In retaliation, Law takes his sweet time getting up from his seat and sidling up behind Cora-san before dutifully performing the Heimlich maneuver on him.

 

Sexy Seventeen

Things have progressed like wildfire between the two. Playful touches and lingering gazes soon developed into more intimate activities at night in the privacy of Cora-san's room (because his bed is much more spacious), but they haven't had sex because the size of Cora-san's cock is too big to fit Law's hole for now. The teen's body hasn't fully matured yet and he needs plenty of practice with thicker toys up his bum. Until then, Cora-san limits their sessions to oral and hand jobs for the meantime, which is pretty fine by Law because an experienced adult like Cora-san makes everything feel so fan-fucking-tastic for him.

Law also likes it when they're simply lying in bed facing each other, hands roaming each other's skin as they make out. Hitting the gym might have helped tone Law up, but he's still quite a long shot from Cora-san's muscles. It always puzzles him as to why the blond doesn't show off his mouthwatering six-packs like Doffy or Diamante. Maybe it's because of the scars. Anyway, it means Law's the only person with the privilege to see this body of Adonis, so he prefers that Cora-san keep his shirt adequately buttoned in public.

Another reason for Law to look forward to their late-night rendezvous is he gets to appreciate Cora-san's makeup-free face. Law could never get bored of admiring those sharp facial contours, though their innocent gazing does often lead to more heated activities.

Their significant height difference compels them to be creative when they want to get each other off hands-free. Tonight, for instance, Law is on all fours, palms and knees digging into the mattress in order to steady himself against the force smacking into the back of his thighs. Cora-san is situated behind him, thrusting his erection in between Law's squeezed legs. One hand clasps the smaller male's waist, the other is anchored on the bed.

The hot, thick cock rubs feverishly against Law's sweat-slicked thighs. The teen can feel every snap of Cora-san's pelvis and hear every hitch in his panting. His pelvic thrusts become wilder, until Law feels the wet and warm splashes of cum all over his groin the very moment Cora-san groans loud and low, his grip on Law's hip strong enough to crush a lesser man's bones.

Then the large hand moves to Law's neck, gently guiding his head up for an upside down kiss. Hips still rocking slightly, Cora-san rides out the dregs of his orgasm while they mold their lips together.

The ache in the shorter male's neglected dick becomes unbearable, so he shifts and pushes at Cora-san's shoulders, prompting him to sprawl on the bed. When the blond complies, Law clambers atop the bulkier form and plasters his bare front to Cora-san's own. With his swollen shaft trapped between himself and the taller male's stomach, Law huffs out a moan at the delicious pressure. He connects their lips once more and splays his hands on Cora-san's massive chest for purchase before starting to dry hump the guy, enjoying how the underside of his member grinds against the bulges and dips of those slabs of muscles.

Languid, sensuous rolling eventually morphs into frantic bucking, and Law reluctantly breaks their kiss in order to properly voice his pleasure. Callused finger pads ghost along the groove of his spine, wordlessly encouraging his lewd performance. Throaty _Oh'_ s and _Ah's_ escapehis lips as the coveted feeling crests in the pit of his stomach. The built-up energy finally bursts and euphoria washes over Law's senses, submerging him in the ultimate bliss.

Just when he thinks he's winding down from his peak, Cora-san's fingertip lightly grazes the spot just above his ass crack, reawakening the tingling sensation in his loins. A full-body tremble reduces him to a keening mess while his squished erection yields one last milky gush. God, Law never knew that the patch of skin down there was an erogenous zone until Cora-san teased it. No medical book ever told him _this._

Cora-san hooks a finger under Law's chin, angling his face so that golden eyes meet copper ones.

"Good?" the adult asks softly, and ooh, how that husky voice does wicked things to Law's quivering body.

"Hngh~" he whines as an affirmation, too lost to articulate words before collapsing face down onto Cora-san's broad frame. He lies there, listening to the other's heartbeat, so strong and steady beneath the taut skin.

 

In the future, Law will take a couple more lovers, but the one who remains his closest confidant, the crowned king of Law's heart, will forever be Cora-san.

 

 


End file.
